Dream Lover
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: He met her as a child, among the hellish fighting on the front lines of Ishbal. She had been lost, an Amestian child far from her home and all that she knew who had helped them cut down the number of deaths among the people. Ten years later Roy has finally realized what he should have known all along, his life is empty without her. Roy/OC. Rated M my second actual Mustang fic.
1. Chapter 1

He sat back panting as sweat rolled down his bare skin. His dark eyes staring down at his current conquest, his mind still numb from his prior activities a mere few minutes ago as he felt an odd leaden weight settle in the vicinity of his chest. _It's still there._ He didn't understand why, but in the recent past five years or so he had began to change his usual playboy habits in an effort to fill the void in his heart.

He had gone from wham-bam-thank you-ma'am after a long stressful day of work to wanting his bedmate's to stay, cuddle, and talk to him. Of course he never said it aloud. That would be stupid and give the cheap whores that he spent his evenings with far more hope than even he felt that they deserved.

After all, it wasn't as if he could actually date or even settle down with one of them.

Besides, most annoyed the hell out of him once they opened their damned mouths. And yet still, that oddly overwhelming feeling that he was missing something- no that wasn't quite right- it was more like he was missing _someone_ important in his life, continued to persist until it had damned nearly driven him insane.

Yet even now, after bringing home a different woman and messing up the bedsheets until the two of them were sated and having a hard time catching their breath, the feeling was still present. Still persistent. Still nagging at him.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he bit back a snarl. _Goddamn it!_ What the fuck did he have to do to make this feeling go away? How damn hard could it be to find a woman? He wondered as he dropped his hands away from his face with a groan and then shifted so that he could climb off of the bed and get dressed.

The woman was out and the hotel room was paid for for the night, so why not let her sleep while he slipped out?

Once off of the bed, he began bending down and snatching his clothing up off of the floor and began the task of jerking the articles of clothing on and straightening his clothes somewhat to smooth out the wrinkles before slipping on his shoes and walking over to the bedroom door before pausing just long enough to pull out his wallet and place a few crisp bills on the bedside table before turning back towards the door and slipping out of the room.

Outside, the sun was barely beginning to set as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and began walking back towards his home.

A nice four bedroom, two in a half bath two story brick house just a block or so away from his current location. He'd always loved going home after one of his encounters, and simply cleaning up and sitting down in his study next to the fireplace and drinking some aged scotch and reading a nice book until he got hungry enough to attempt cooking.

However of late whenever he entered his home, he couldn't help but feel that odd feeling in his chest become more and more pronounced. He got half a block when his mind finally registered that he wasn't anywhere near his home. For some reason he seemed to have gotten himself turned around.

Either that of he simply didn't want to return home just yet.

It was at this time that he felt something tug at his senses, something somewhat vaguely familiar to him. Though he couldn't quite place it until he came to a stop outside of a new flower shop that he had heard just recently opened several months ago.

The owner of the shop was a nice enough girl, she was drop dead gorgeous if somewhat on the young and mousy side. But every time he came by the shop, he always seemed to find himself stopping just to see if he could catch a glimpse of her.

Why? He didn't know. He couldn't even begin to fathom- until... he saw her coming out of the shop with an arm full of sweetly fragrant roses to refill one of the barrels she kept her flowers in outside, and noticed that even though it was just barely there- hidden underneath the scent of the roses- he could smell her sweetly floral scent.

Once again that weird feeling began nagging at him. Trying to place the scent clinging to her skin as she greeted him in her low husky sounding voice.

The same voice that had his body tightening in the same way he had just spent several hours trying to get rid of. _How is_ _that even possible?_ With the way he had gone at his latest girl back at the hotel, his body shouldn't even be reacting in any way remotely sexual for at least a month or more.

"Hello sir." She greeted, her voice damn near sending his hormones into a frenzy as he gave her a smile and muttered a slightly less enthusiastic sounding hello. The gears in his mind churning so quickly that he was surprised that he didn't have flames licking at the inside of his skull.

"How are you today Sara?" He asked when he caught her shoot him a slightly puzzled glance from over her shoulder. She shrugged as she carefully placed the roses in the barrel and then straightened his spine.

Sara was a twenty two year old, valedictorian from the local college. She had graduated about a year or so ago and then went straight to work on finding a nice place to open her own flower shop at, and had even moved a good distance from her family just to do it.

She stood at five foot six inches, weighed just under one hundred and twenty five pounds, had nearly waist length blue black hair that she usually kept up in a pony tail or twist style while she worked. And though she had a beyond stunningly beautifully angelic face, he had never seen the color of her eyes, nor what kind of body she had since she tended to favor baggy clothing that wasn't the least bit flattering to her person.

Even so- Roy estimated that she was fairly petite with a nice hourglass figure, and decent sized breasts. Well, not to small and not too big. Much like her waist.

How did he know all of this about the woman? Simple, the moment she had moved in and opened her shop he had had her investigated out of sheer boredom.

It was a terrible waste of military resources, he knew, but sometimes he liked to throw the boys a curve ball by doing something totally unexpected. And how much more unexpected can one get than to investigate a civilian woman that no one had ever met before?

"How was work today?" She asked as he saw her pick up one of the most flawless looking flowers he had ever seen before in his life and begin to use her fingers to de thorn the stem. How she managed to do so without pricking her delicate fingertips, he would never know.

But as he stood there watching her hands work to rid the flower of it's thrones, he felt his mouth suddenly go dry and had to clear his throat several times just to answer her.

"I-It was good."

"That's nice."

"What about you? How was your day?"

"I had to kick a few people out for harassment." She said as she finished de thorning the flower stem and accidentally snapped the stem when he asked,

"I wasn't aware that anyone was bothering you. Are you alright?" His dark eyes gave her a slow once over, seemingly looking for anything that he hadn't noticed before. Like injuries. Bruises and such. If he so much as heard on the street that this woman got hurt because of some assholes, he fully intended to hit the street and hunt down the person/person's responsible for hurting her and put a few bullets in the bastard/bastards.

"I'm fine. Nothing a good night's rest won't cure."

"Look Sara if someone hurts you, you know that you can always come to me. Right?" He sounded like an overprotective boyfriend even to his own ears. But he couldn't help it. Despite how seemingly boring Sara may seem to others, he was thoroughly intrigued by her.

He took a step or two closer to her and reached out with one hand and gently shackled her wrist in his hand to stop her nervous fidgeting. Because that was what she was doing with the flower, he realized. Nervously fidgeting.

"Stop," He said gently as he ran his hand along her wrist to her hand to take the flower from her before she started pulling off it's petals or something. "Now look at me." He commanded in an oddly soft tone once he'd taken the flower from her grasp. She hesitated for several seconds before seeming to decide to listen to him and tilted her head back to look up at him.

Roy couldn't help himself from wrapping his free hand around her throat for a moment, the second that he saw her eyes something clicked in his mind. A long forgotten memory from ten years prior. When he'd been on the front lines during the Ishbal war.

Finally the nagging feeling in the back of his mind gave way and he realized, the scent that he'd smelled on her before. It was the sweet scent of peonies and vanilla.

His breath caught in his throat, his lungs and brain...well, they sort of checked out for a few seconds as he gazed down into the same unwavering stare that he remembered from so long ago.

Her eyes would always be a dead giveaway to who she was, there was simply no one else on earth with such eyes. They were such an unfathomably deep, electric turquoise blue.

He lowered his face a bit so that his breath was fanning her face for a moment and mouthed the name he'd clung to for the past ten long years.

 _Angel._

It was the name that they had given her, himself and Hughes. They hadn't been sure of what else to call her since she hadn't known her name back then. But she had been such a raw talent on the battlefield, that she had cut down casualty rates for both their soldiers and the Ishbalians as much as one, incredibly sneaky and devious minded eleven year old child could.

She didn't react to him calling her by the name that he and his friend had given her. So either he had the right girl and she didn't remember or he had the wrong girl and in a second he'd be eating pavement. So he waited and when she didn't do anything but stare at him with those beautiful blue eyes, he had all the confirmation he needed at the moment.

He let his fingers slowly ghost over the skin of her throat for a moment before he quickly pressed his lips against her own soft pink ones before then quickly removing himself from her presence and walking down the street away from the shop and the young woman as quickly as his damned hard on would let him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once home, Roy didn't bother settling in to relax for the night. Instead he wound up going over several personal files on himself and his friend that he kept just for funsies. Or rather in case there was ever anything that someone else could use against them.

Among the papers in each of their files was several pictures of Angel, decked out in her little black shirt and pants and combat boots with her black hooded cowl draped over her shoulders to hide the weapons that she usually concealed beneath it.

In one of the pictures, Roy was sitting on a piece of large stone with Maes leaning over his shoulder with a goofy grin on his face while Angel rested in Roy's lap. Her little head just underneath his chin, and her eyes were closed in restful slumber. The horrors of the war hadn't reached her then.

But then again, the full horror of her situation hadn't touched their minds either. It wasn't until months later after the war that someone had come to supposedly 'claim' her body. The man had assumed that she had been killed during the war and presented himself as her father.

However the more they searched for her remains, and talked to the man- the more something had seemed incredibly out of place with him. He didn't grieve like a loving parent should have. He hadn't even asked how she had come to find herself in Ishbal. And when they had told him their nickname for her- the man had scoffed and simply said, "Whore's can't be angels."

Maes had been the one to punch the son of a bitch before he could, however it was Roy who had forced the man to confess just _why_ he was there supposedly searching for the girl's corpse.

The man had confessed to having debts that he couldn't repay, and selling the child into sexual slavery. He had even told them that an untouched cunt was a precious commodity that many would pay to make use of.

Roy had killed the man the moment that those words had left his lips with a well placed bullet between the eyes that he and Maes had blackmailed a lot of people into saying was an accident. Afterwards, he and Maes had asked their superiors to be sent back to Ishbal to 'help' with the recovery efforts now that the war had ended.

They had every intention of doing what they could while searching for the girl. She was after all an Amestian like themselves- they had even pointed out that it would be bad press for the military to allow an Amestrian child and citizen to be killed as collateral damage.

Needless to say, they were practically shipped out overnight. Their superior's had been non too happy with them, but they had conceded that the two _had_ a definite point. They couldn't allow a child, one of their own citizen's, to be killed during friendly fire if anything else were to happen.

Roy and Maes had spent the better part of eight months combing the ruins of Ishbal in an effort to find their little Angel. Maes had just married and spoken to his wife about adopting the girl so that she would have a decent home and good people to raise her right instead of merely leaving her to her own vices. They had both even sat down a time or two to look into schools and stuff.

Roy had helped as much as he could. Offering to be the girl's godfather or weird uncle (just in case something were to ever happen) that way she wouldn't be left without a home and someone to care for her.

However none of their plans had come to fruition since Angel had supposedly disappeared without a trace. So at the end of the eight long months, they had gone back home. Defeated.

Brushing his thumb over the picture of Angel resting in his lap, Roy studied the picture before coming to an nerve wracking conclusion. Angel- no, _Sara_ was his.

She had been his from the day that they had met in Ishbal. He had ignored that fact due to her age, but there had always been something there. A strange sort of spark that simply heated his blood in ways that no other female had managed to do in these past ten long years.

And now that she was grown, there was no reason to ignore what he felt any longer.

Sighing because he knew Maes was going to die of shock on him, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to contact him and tell him what he was going to do if he planned to get as much help as possible from the hopeless gossip. After all, who better to help him retrace Sara's steps than someone who excelled in gathering information on others?

Walking over to the phone that he kept on the corner of his desk, he picked up the receiver and dialed Maes phone number and then waited for his friend to pick up.

And when he did, the only thing that Roy seemed able to say was, "Well, my friend. It seems as if you finally get your wish. I'm planning to finally marry..."

There was silence for a moment, and then a loud thud that made him quickly remove his ear from the phone and hum in thought. It would seem that Maes was either so overcome with joy or simply so overwhelmed by shock that he had fainted on him.

The idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment that Maes woke up from fainting, he went tearing out of his home after kissing his wife on her cheek and shouting something about an emergency. Leaving the poor woman he married standing in the hallway, stunned as he went tearing outside of the building just as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Reaching down she picked up the phone and put it to her ear to check it and heard masculine laughter that could only belong to her husband's best friend, Roy Mustang. "He's on his way over. Do me a favor and don't break him any further."

Roy chuckled on the other end of the line and told her not to worry so much. He just needed to talk to him. He even promised to have her husband home at a reasonable hour this time. After which he politely told her goodnight and hung up the phone.

He must have sat there in his study for all of fifteen minutes before he heard banging at his front door which meant that Maes must have run the entire two in a half blocks to his home. Getting up Roy made his way through his home to his kitchen to grab his friend a glass of water since he would most likely need it and then went to open the door.

The second he did, Maes fell over at his feet wheezing and panting from his run while Roy kindly held out the glass of water that he'd fetched for him and let the man's unsteady hand grasp it and pull it down to his face so that he could attempt to drink it while Roy stood there waiting for him to finish before finally saying.

"You do realize that you didn't _have_ to run here, right? You have a car." Although if one stopped to think about it, it was probably for the best that Maes hadn't been driving. Sure he would have gotten there faster, but he seriously doubted that his friend would have showed up in one piece.

"Cars...are...overrated..." Maes wheezed as he slowly pushed himself upright and took a moment longer to finally catch his breath before asking. "So what's this about you getting married?"

Roy didn't give him a verbal reply, he just smirked at him.

Giving him that cocky, shit eating smirk that he usually wore when he had something up his sleeve.

 _The bastard_. Maes thought as he got up so that Roy could finally close his door and lock it before he finally asked, "Do you remember Angel?" Maes looked at him for a few seconds, wondering where this had come from. Sure it had been ten years since they had met and then more or less lost the kid that had lent them a hand in Ishbal to cut down on the casualties, but he didn't understand why Roy would bring the girl up now.

As far as the two of them knew, she was dead.

"I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever visited the flower shop that just opened up a few months ago and looked at the woman that runs it? I don't mean in passing, I mean _really_ looked at her."

"No, can't say that I have. I'm a happily married man so I tend to ignore sluts. Why do you ask?" Maes said, not to be mean or even hurtful- he was merely stating the truth. To him any woman that took his undivided attention away from his wife, was a slut. It didn't matter if the woman was throwing herself at him or not.

Roy gave him a dark look for lumping Sara in with the rest of the bitches. Especially when he had never seen her up close before. "Because the woman you just lumped in with the rest of the bitches of the world is Angel. I had slight confirmation of this information earlier." Roy said as he brushed by Maes and headed back to his study knowing that the man would follow if for no other reason that idle curiosity.

"Your kidding! How do you know that it's her?"

"I walk by that shop everyday on my way home, Maes. I notice a lot more than people tend to think I do," Roy said as if that explained everything that he had just said. Even though it didn't. "Like her age, her looks, the way she speaks and moves is still the same. I didn't realize it before but I do now. And then there is her eyes... I have seen a lot of people with blue eyes Maes, but never like those."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything," Roy argued as he picked up a copy of the file that he had on Sara when he had wasted military resources just to investigate her and handed it to Maes. "Look at that and tell me you don't see anything suspicious." He said as he dropped down into his chair as Maes fingered through the file.

"It's clean. No criminal activities and such. Even from a young age- there's nothing... _Oh._ I see." He finally said with a wry grin as he set the file down.

The woman's file was indeed clean, perhaps a little bit too clean. Everything from her schooling to her name was fabricated to help her blend in better with the people around her. Which meant that she had more than a little something to hide, most likely.

"What would you like me to do?" Maes finally asked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a little bit.

"I want you to help me figure out if it really is her. I can't approach this with just instinct and a gut feeling. It wouldn't be right, especially if I somehow got the wrong girl."

"And if it is Angel? What then? Do you plan to upend the life she has now to simply satisfy your curiosity?"

"Doing so would be cruel. No- that isn't what I want. I finally want to settle down and Angel is my ideal girl. If it is her, I want you to help me figure out how to court her. And even if she isn't Angel, I would ask the same of you. At least until I can get my foot in the door."

"Your not asking for much then are you?"

"I'm planning to marry the woman so no- I don't think I am." Roy said as he got up and slowly moved towards the window behind his desk so that he could look out of it and nearly did a double take when he thought that he saw Sara across the street from his home. Narrowing his eyes for a moment, he turned away from the window to open one of his desk drawers and pulled out a pair of military grade binoculars and then returned to the window just in time to confirm that it was indeed her.

He could make out the color of her eyes as she stood there looking up at his study window with a puzzled frown on her lovely face before she huffed and shook her head and turned her back to him and headed up the short walkway to the...house across from his own...

"No way." He muttered as she reached the door and unlocked it before entering and closing the door at the same exact time that Roy dropped his binoculars and went running out of the study, startling Maes slightly and causing him to jump where he sat as his friend returned and shoved a measuring glass into his hand and quickly jerked him up out of his seat and pulled him towards the front door where he quickly told him to run across the street- and pointed at the house he had seen her enter- and knock on the door and ask to borrow some sugar or something and then shoved him out of his home and slammed the door.

Leaving Maes standing there wondering about Roy's erratic behavior before he sighed and went to do as the man bid knowing that he usually had a fairly good reason for pushing him around like this.

Making his way to the house that Roy had pointed to he took note of the meticulously manicured lawn, the newly planted magnolia trees, the bed of tulips, mini sunflowers, poppies, daisies, irises and flowering bushes and vines. There were peonies and some fragrant white, blue and pink lilies planted on either side of the porch as he walked up the three steps to get to the door.

The house itself looked fairly new. And was probably just under three years old. It was two stories like Roy's home was, however it was also smaller, and more cozy looking than Roy's huge frigging tomb of a home.

Lifting a hand, he was about to knock when the front door was flung open and a young woman glared at him as she growled out, "What?"

Talk about unfriendly. Maes thought to himself before noticing that she had a haphazard look to her appearance and her face was flushed a fetching soft pink color that made him blink. Come to think of it- maybe she snapped at him because she had been busy.

She certainly looked as if she had been doing something.

"Oh, hello. Forgive the intrusion miss, but I was wondering if I could borrow a cup full of sugar?"

The woman huffed slightly, but nodded and told him to hold on for a second and then turned and left him standing at the door while she went to fetch him some sugar. However he noted that she had forgotten the measuring cup in his hand.

She must have been gone for less that two minutes before returning with a whole bag of sugar and a plastic bag of something else with some tulips stuffed inside of it.

"Here. Take that and these too." She said as she handed him the sugar and whatever was in the plastic bag, including the flowers and then carefully placed a hand on his chest and pushed him a step or so back and then reentered her home and slammed the door.

Maes jumped a bit as the door slamming scared him, yet it didn't stop him from looking down at what she had handed him and thinking, _Roy better appreciate this,_ as he turned and made his way back to his house to deliver the stuff to him and whine until the man sent him home.


	4. Chapter 4

The absolute second that she could no longer sense the man on her porch, Sara banged her head against the door and allowed herself a moment to slide down to rest on the floor. Todays events had been unexpected. Yet not entirely unwelcome despite that fact.

She had after all, known who Roy was from the moment that he had walked into her flower shop for the first time. There was no one else in the world that looked, sounded, smelled and smiled like him. But that wasn't really what had given him away.

It was his aura. The very same that had drawn her to him when she had been a child. It had simply shone so damn brightly, flickering and flaring out just like a flame. It was no wonder why he was now known as the Flame Alchemist.

However he hadn't seemed to remember her right away as she had him, but then his senses weren't at all like her own. If they were, he and his friend Maes would have been able to find her much more easily after she had disappeared from Ishbal.

They would have been able to sense the trail that she had left behind if they'd had sense's like hers. They also would have known that she had followed them around for the better part of four months before finally leaving the ruined city to head home and take care of things.

Like dealing with her family for selling her.

That had been fun, and once she had finished ruining them all- she had seen to it that they were imprisoned for their crimes after which she had inherited her families estate. And then promptly sold it and all of the stuff that had reminded her of them. The jewelry, the antiques, the heirlooms (well with the exception of one or two) and then she simply packed up and left.

She had traveled around for a little bit, learned this and that, gone to a proper school once she felt that she was finally ready and her wounds had healed enough for her to be able to attend without much issue. She had graduated within two years with her teachers singing her praises as a child prodigy.

After that she had attended a nice college and bought herself a country estate to relax at while she had been looking for a place to settle in for good and open shop. It had taken a few months due to her being pursued to distraction by several boys who had taken one look at her and thought that she would be the nicest, richest wife that they could land themselves.

She had turned each of them down flat, but they had refused to leave her alone. So once she had been ready, she had packed up and left so that she could start her life over again somewhere new.

And she had come to rather like where she was now. Despite the weirdness of the past few days. Although, today had sort of been off the weirdness scale for her.

Mostly because Roy had finally remembered her, but oddly enough, before he had- he had been displaying some peculiar behavior towards her. Acting...well...protective, possessive and then he had gotten really odd with her and been affectionate. So much so that the bastard had stolen her first kiss.

Which was why she had been in such a bad mood when Maes had shown up, though he didn't seem to realize who she was either- the jerk. It was part of the reason why she had sent a few things of food and some flowers over to Roy's.

She was hoping that the food and such would jog the both of their memories.

Maybe then she wouldn't be so alone anymore...

Sighing, she slowly climbed to her feet up off of the floor and walked away from her front door. She needed to eat something badly since she hadn't done so in several days now and her body was finally beginning to feel the effects. Afterwards, she needed a nice long shower and a good night's sleep.

Especially since tomorrow would be fraught with new and interesting experiences.

(********************************************************************************************************************)

The moment that Maes returned to his house, and entered, he slammed a bag of sugar into his arms and then laid the plastic bag with the tulips on his desk and then went to sit down while he said, "Here's your damn sugar, you better be planning to bake a damned cake. That woman was downright rude." He walked over to his previous seat and dropped himself back down into it while Roy stood there blinking at him and the stuff that he had brought.

"Jesus, Hughes. What the hell did you do? Rob the woman's pantry while her back was turned?"

"As if she would be so lucky."

"Then what is all of this?"

"Dunno. She just told me to bring it over to you."

"And you listened?"

"I'm hoping that she's poisoned something so that I can watch you die."

Roy didn't respond to Maes immature words this time, he merely rolled his eyes at the man and then moved to carefully remove the stuff from the plastic bag after setting the sugar aside. After removing the tulips from the bag and carefully setting them aside so that they didn't wind up damaged and bruised, he then began to pull out plastic containers of...food?

 _What the hell?_ Maybe Maes was right and something that Angel had sent over for him _was_ poisoned. Still, it wasn't going to stop him from trying a little bit of it. If the woman proved to be a decent enough cook, he'd have Maes help him book a chapel tomorrow.

"Your not actually going to eat any of that are you?" Maes suddenly asked, his tone wary.

"I am."

"But what if it's really poisoned?"

"Then you'll get your wish. Besides, how often can I say that a beautiful woman gave me free food and nice flowers?"

"It sort of seems like a courting move. Only she's the one courting you."

"It kind of does, doesn't it," Roy said as she began to take the lids off of the topper ware so that he could better see what Angel had sent him. And nearly laughed at the sight of not only some of his but Maes favorite foods. "I think we should both go grab a couple of forks and knives Maes."

"Nu-uh. I'm not eating that."

"Fine then. More for me."


	5. Chapter 5

The food that Angel had sent him, as it turned out, was so delicious that it was damn near orgasmic. Every time he took a bite, he had to pause for a moment to fidget slightly. He'd never had a woman cook anything like this for him before, and his expression must have said so because half way through Maes got interested and stole a bite while grumbling that no one cooked better than his wife.

Of course once the truth hit him and finally took a moment to sink in, Roy barely had enough time to scarf down the rest of what was left before Maes looked completely and utterly destroyed.

His stolen fork clattered to Roy's floor as he stood there crying at the unfairness of it all before he grabbed Roy and tried to strangle him while yelling, "How dare you have a woman who cooks for you better than my wife does, _you ingrate_!" Soon after which, he let go of him and wandered towards the door muttering about how he needed to go home and tell his wife the horrible news.

That there was a woman in the world who cooked better than her.

In Gracia's defense, she was an excellent cook even on her worst days. But there was just something about what Angel had sent him that was even more outstanding. He simply couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Whatever it was that put her food over the top, had obviously half killed Maes. He hadn't known that a beautiful woman's cooking could do that.

He'd have to thank her for her thoughtfulness sometime in the morning. Once he wrangled the promise that Maes would help him, he released him to wander home and settled in for the night knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Not long after he had placed the plastic containers back in the bag, empty, and put the tulips in some water- Roy found himself getting drowsy and found himself doing off in his chair, in the study.

Morning came slowly, and he somehow managed to jerk himself awake around seven am or so and went about his normal morning routine. Showering, shaving, changing his clothing for the day and then making his way into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. And then sat there at the kitchen window for a good twenty minutes, watching the house across the street for a moment when the front door opened and Angel walked out wearing nothing but an barely buttoned overly large light green shirt that barely went a little ways past her thighs.

Leaving a good deal of creamy ivory skin exposed.

Roy felt his eyes widen a little bit as she walked out to the edge of the road and then bent down to collect the newspaper laying there, and his mouth went dry as he spied some sexy black lace cupping her perfectly rounded ass cheeks from underneath the hem of her shirt before she straightened her body and began to slowly walk back towards her house.

Deciding that it was now or never- he moved away from the window and slammed his coffee cup down on his counter as he quickly collected the bag of containers that she had sent over last night and went tearing out of his home like a mad man.

It barely took him three minutes to close the distance between them. And even less time for him to get close enough to reach out and grasp one of her slender wrists and pull her back with enough force that she stumbled back into his arms, her body falling against his torso so that he had her right where he wanted her as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and laid his chin on her shoulder as he spoke softly, "Hello my Angel."

Angel tilted her head back to look at him with a slightly perturbed look on her pretty face as she said firmly. "Good morning Roy. And my name isn't Angel anymore. It's Sara, so please stop calling me that."

He loosened his hold on her slightly, unsure of how to respond to her request since he had only ever known her as his Angel. Finally he simply said, "Regardless of what you call yourself now _Sara_ , you'll always be my Angel."

"Hn... Is there any particular reason that you decided to come by and harass me this morning?" Sara asked as she began tearing up one of the corners of her newspaper almost nervously.

Roy glanced at her small hands before letting his eyes flicker to her face. She neither had an welcoming look nor an unwelcoming look on her face. Almost as if she were worried that by showing some sign that she wished him to be there, he would somehow take offense and leave her.

"I thought that I would come over and return your tupperware to you and thank you for the meal by asking you to have dinner with me later tonight." He said as he handed the plastic bag over to her and patiently waited for her to respond.

She blushed and gave him an uncertain look before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Don't look so enthusiastic sweetheart. You'll make me blush." Roy said in an effort to lighten the mood a little bit and see if he could get her to smile for him. She stared at him for a few heartbeats before giving him a slightly hesitant smile.

Lips quirking in satisfaction, Roy told her that he'd send a car for her around closing time to pick her up at the shop and then waved to her as he turned to walk away.

He was going to be late for work if he stayed any longer.


End file.
